As invisíveis verdades
by Nina Levanti
Summary: Ela tinha olhos tão incomuns. De passiva, passou a amada, em um processo lento e gradativo. Porque o amor, entre eles, brotava através da admiração. NaruHina - releitura da trama narrada no mangá, saga clássica.
1. Menina violeta

_Queridos, peço que leiam as notas da autora no final do capítulo. Serão importantes para vocês entenderem o propósito da fic. Boa leitura!_

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. E espero muito que ele aproveite o enredo que tem em mãos, sem fazer nenhuma tolice.

.

.

I – Menina violeta

.

.

.

.

Ah, as malditas impressões.

Só achava que ela era uma garota comum. Tímida e estranha às vezes. Voz muito sumida, baixa. Os dedos indicadores girando um no outro, naquele gesto lento, de puro recato. Olhos tão claros que pareciam sem vida, a alma sendo arrancada no inexpressivo da íris. O cabelo cortado curto, uma mecha insinuante de cada lado. Os fios eram de um tom diferente, mistura de azul e roxo, um propósito violeta, talvez. Mas ele preferia flores de cerejeira. Sakura, a kunoichi rósea, encantadora que só ela.

A menina Hyuuga não tinha nada de especial. Tão pequena, quem sabe a única garota da escola de estatura inferior à sua. Miúda, encolhida em casacos enormes. O corpo não parecia ter a menor graça, escondido nas vestes amplas, pouco valorizado por sua tímida portadora. Passiva, fácil de ser esquecida. Assim pensava Naruto. Assim era Hinata aos olhos dele.

Sakura era diferente. Sua companheira de time exalava ânimo, disposição, afeto. Se os olhos dela brilhavam para Uchiha Sasuke? Naruto fingia não saber. Se ela dissera odiá-lo logo no primeiro dia de convivência mútua? Ódio esconde amor, não era o que dizia a sabedoria popular, tão perita em casos de esquina e quartos de aluguel? A garota rósea amava-o, tinha certeza. Teria o viscoso esmeralda entranhado em seus olhos azuis, herança de pai desconhecido, e de quebra exibiria ao amigo e rival o troféu conquistado às custas de desejo e perfídia.

Nos olhos de Hinata não dava para se afogar assim. Eles pareciam arrancar um pedaço do interlocutor, serenos mas assassinos, disparados sem piedade. Tão transparentes que davam medo. É, ele a temia. Já era mais do que o descaso, mas talvez fosse pior, o receio calando a garganta até então extrovertida e dada a gracejos. Evitá-la redimiria suas dúvidas, silenciaria aquele pânico do mal? Menina violeta e transparente, tão misteriosa.

Naruto vai cumprir uma missão, volta ferido e herói. Será que Sakura se impressionara com a genialidade de seu plano, a coragem em batalha, o confronto fatal contra a dupla da Névoa? Ou temera o monstro que o habitava, nuvens de laranja e negro a cercá-lo por completo, os orbes transmutados, a voz tão rouca? Chegara perto da morte na visão do seu bijuu, assumindo, pela primeira vez, a postura em campo de um jinchuuriki. Será que a flor de cerejeira tremera, pensando por um instante que perderia o portador da Kyuubi? Era o amor por ele que fazia Sakura soluçar, arqueando o corpo frágil de menina? Estranho... Ela parecia chorar por Sasuke.

Em campo, sua imprevisibilidade o ajudava. Contudo, uma folha foi posta à sua frente, e suas reticências o venceram. Teoria e cálculo: jamais venceria um teste por escrito, fosse na medição do conhecimento humano ou exato. Tantos vigias o cercavam. De repente, o sonho de infância parecia tão distante, impedido pela barreira burocrática do exame. Haveria ajuda, de qualquer lado? O lugar de Sakura era distante. O de Sasuke também.

Do seu lado, ela. Tão retraída e quieta. Solícita como jamais alguém fora para ele, estendendo a própria folha em avidez, em ânsia de cooperação. Um truque, talvez? Mas não havia malícia na retina clareada, nos olhos agora carinhosos, apesar de ainda assustadores. A pele era tão clara que parecia poder arroxear-se a qualquer toque. Manchas escuras se espalhariam por toda ela, combinando com a coloração capilar incomum.

Seria talhada mesmo para ser uma ninja? Tão delicada, construída em porcelana e assoprada por Kami, que a fizera nascer, bibelô envolto em rendas, sedução de criança indefesa. Se necessário, Naruto a protegeria. Os seus olhos insanos já o haviam rendido, fatalmente; o enredado para a tecitura daquela menina que, se não tão bela quanto Sakura, ao menos também trazia nos cabelos uma analogia floral.

Algum tempo depois, nas provas do Chuunin Shiken, ele conheceu o toque. Foi um instante fugaz, sob o pretexto de um mísero potinho preenchido com curativo. Mãos tão pequeninas como toda ela. A quentura da palma contrastava com o suor frio que dela escorrera. Sorte dele que os olhos apáticos estavam sempre baixos, ou ele se renderia inteiro, tão curioso que estava em desvendar os pedaços dispersos de boneca porcelanada, indefesa e ingênua. Paradoxal. Instigante.

E ele descobrira que aqueles olhos marcavam um sobrenome e um legado. Mais impactantes ainda ficavam, sempre que ela chamava o seu poder mais secreto. As veias saltavam por sua face em êxtase; a íris como que petrificada. Ver a circulação de chakra do inimigo, travá-la, tudo era banal diante da magnitude da sua técnica ocular. Podiam enxergar por dentro, assim dissera Kakashi-sensei.

Só que aqueles orbes já o dominavam. Mal sabia por quê, mas seus olhos o esquadrinhavam, repletos de ciência, desde muito tempo. Tão tímida e tão capaz. Ainda a julgara pouco eficiente para ocupar um lugar como kunoichi! Toda a platéia se impressionava com a dita capacidade ocular de um Hyuuga. Mas Naruto só conseguia vê-la. De tudo, o que valiam eram os olhos de Hinata. Sem prenomes.

Da brancura infinda daquela pele, do tom de voz moderado, derivaram poças vermelhas, gemidos de dor. Hinata caía, aparentemente vencida pelo primo que a odiava. Mas ela se renderia assim tão fácil? Foi então que Naruto ouviu sua voz entoando gritos de incentivo; compulsiva. Desejava a vitória da menina violeta, tanto quanto quisera a sua própria. Era doloroso ver o sangue cuspido, o corpo atravessado pela mão ágil do algoz. Das suas palavras, brotavam o estímulo necessário, tremendo os joelhos hesitantes de sua boneca, braços mal arqueados, a constituição física abatida, a moral abalada e remodelada por suas palavras insistentes. Surpreso, constatou que a persistência dela era a felicidade dele.

Sangue espalhado no solo, escorrendo pelas frestas. Ele a viu ser levada, impassível, por enfermeiros, sobre uma maca tão fúnebre. Deixou que a carregassem, incapaz de suportar ou entender o bolo que lhe subia estômago acima, bílis esverdeada e sufocante. Era também um calor insuportável, um ódio genuíno e uma resolução convicta. Sem que ela o cobrasse, ele oferecia vingança.

Certamente a teria. Não voltava atrás em circunstância alguma. Aquele era o seu jeito ninja. O jeito de ambos.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUA...

.

.

Olá...

A ideia dessa fic surgiu a partir dos spoilers do capítulo 437, que davam a Hinata como morta. Fiquei revoltada, indignada, tristíssima - sou NaruHinática, admito. Eu estava redigindo o capítulo dois de _Sina_ (para quem acompanha, prometo atualização em breve), mas ao abrir o orkut e ler as novidades, minha cabeça explodiu. Tentei escrever minha fic NejiTen, mas não estava fluindo. Do nada, me veio essa ideia aqui – saí redigindo, terminei o que considero um primeiro capítulo bastante razoável, embora pequeno, e vou postar sem nem mesmo revisar. Venha o que vier.

Acho que essa fic vai acabar sendo uma espécie de releitura dos acontecimentos da trama. Os capítulos são menores e eu espero, por isso, poder atualizar com maior frequência. Ainda não sei ao certo o que minha mente vai inventar daqui por diante na fic; aceito sugestões.

Quem leu, por favor deixe uma review. Se estiver maravilhoso, se estiver horrível. Preciso saber, ainda mais com essa história, que me surgiu tão do nada. E acreditem: reviews aceleram o trabalho.

Beijos, Nina

p.s.: chorei com o 437. A declaração da Hinata é a coisa mais linda que já apareceu no mangá. Espero que Pain não a tenha matado – ou eu irei ao Japão liquidar o Kishimoto.


	2. O dom do sorriso

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. E espero muito que ele aproveite o enredo que tem em mãos, sem fazer nenhuma tolice.

.

.

II – O dom do sorriso

.

.

.

.

Desde as suas primeiras lembranças, aquele sorriso. Virou um corredor na Academia e se deparou com o som gostoso, o brilho no olhar inusitado, o jeito todo expansivo daquele menino. Carisma ele tinha.

Mas estranhamente ninguém parecia perceber. Ela observava as outras meninas em êxtase, disputando a atenção do garoto Uchiha, um prodígio aos doze anos. Em comparação com Sasuke, Naruto era o irritante, o pouco atraente, o infantil. Talvez Hinata fosse um tanto quanto torta, deslocada da lógica feminina predominante entre as candidatas a gennin – era o que ela se dizia, em monólogo interior –, mas ela simplesmente não via daquele modo. Naruto era esforçado, e, se não era um gênio, compensava o fato sendo duplamente obstinado. Por que o renegavam, por que seu carisma não atingia em cheio os que o cercavam? Ela não sabia.

Seu menino de olhos azuis estava tão perdido, tão triste por detrás da pupila cintilante. Assim que o olhou, ela compreendeu. Ambos carregavam a mesma tristeza de mundo, a mesma sensação de exílio; e ela sabia o quão pesado era o fardo de se estar no meio de tanta gente e no fundo não conhecer ninguém. Ele disfarçava sua maldição, nos olhos de um azul pleno. Ela carregava seu destino, emitindo uma luz ocular tão opaca.

Doía vê-lo sozinho assim, tão mais contente quanto mais despedaçado. Só que a retração não a deixava se aproximar, insinuante e fatal. Se ele era solitário, ao menos tinha a própria convicção como companhia. Com o tempo, se aprende a ser assim. Aparecendo, Hinata temia transgredir o santuário da mansidão no qual Naruto se colocara. Para que atiçar feridas já doloridas? Por isso, ela se mantinha à distância, a mão estendida, mas sem que ele o desvendasse.

Um dia o destino quis brincar com ela, dando-lhe a breve ilusão de que poderia tê-lo junto a si. A sua tortura particular fora através de um sorteio na Academia, Iruka anunciando os nomes dos grupos com habilidade, explicando que os núcleos foram formados devido às capacidades shinobis de cada um. Se ela tivesse coragem o suficiente para falar, gritaria a todos que o motivo que ela tinha para estar junto de Naruto era o mais profundo de todos, o mais verdadeiro e relevante...

Só que coragem lhe faltava. Não seria ela a escolhida, no fim das contas. Hinata teria em sua companhia Kiba e Shino, dois ninjas habilidosos, rastreadores como ela, e que se tornariam, rapidamente, seus melhores amigos. Aquele carinho tão intenso por Naruto teria de ficar guardado, esperando a oportunidade propícia para despontar. Nesse meio tempo, ela se alimentaria das lembranças doces, que cultivava, das raras vezes em que ele a olhara sem a ver.

Veio o exame chuunin, e com ele todo um senso de responsabilidade, por saber que precisava superar a imagem que tinham dela e que lhe imbuíam, a mácula da incapacidade, do retraimento. No dia da prova, sentia Naruto tenso ao seu lado, duelando com a folha em branco, as difíceis questões teóricas a devorarem sua tranquilidade. Ofereceu a ele a sua escrita, envergonhada de um ato tão clandestino, a tentativa de fraude feita sob os olhos inquisidores dos vigias. Tão estranho, achar a própria felicidade na realização dele. Mas era assim.

O murmúrio que corria pelo amplo salão, pasmando os olhos dos senseis incrédulos, reproduzia o que Hinata constatava: todos os novatos haviam chegado até aquela etapa, vencido os percalços da Floresta da Morte. Só que nenhum dos outros importava. Tudo o que ela via era Naruto, a roupa laranja mais surrada do que nunca, o pó espalhado pela pele, e aqueles orbes tão resplandecentes que era quase um escândalo, o azul brilhando de alegria, em concordância com o sorriso imenso. Ela queria aprender a sorrir como ele.

A única coisa com a qual Hinata não contara era com o jogo do destino, mais uma vez, ao reunir seu amigo e seu amado no mesmo campo de batalha, um contra o outro. Era constrangedor desejar a vitória de Naruto, sobrepujando assim o sentimento de amizade que nutria pelo Inuzuka. Mas era loucura desejar a vitória de Kiba, porque jamais toleraria uma ruga de tristeza sobre a face divertida do ninja imprevisível. Perante tal impasse, mentia para si mesma, dizendo que qualquer resultado seria satisfatório para ela. A ilusão se desfez quando Naruto desferiu o golpe final, e Hinata sentiu-se a liberar o ar que reprimira nos pulmões sem nem mesmo perceber.

A ambos ela atendeu com igual presteza. Levou um pote de curativo para cada um dos lutadores, na ingênua tentativa de fazê-los sarar com uma poção caseira. De Naruto, ela recebeu um sorriso agradável, dedicado só a ela – aquilo preencheria suas noites insones por muito, muito tempo. De Kiba, ganhou um conselho e muitas doses de preocupações. Sabaku no Gaara e Hyuuga Neji eram inimigos poderosos. Nenhum hesitaria em matá-la.

Pela terceira vez, o destino interveio. E seu último movimento fora o mais sádico, forçando-a a lutar contra seu parente, seu primo, seu irmão mais velho. Hinata sabia que Neji era muito melhor ninja do que ela. Sabia também que sua força vinha redobrada pelo ódio que ele nutria por todo o segmento familiar principal do qual ela era a representante. Ninguém dominava tanto o juuken quanto o adversário a sua frente, de olhos esbranquiçados como os dela mesma. Debaixo das ondas de dor, a menina pensava se haveria alguma redenção.

Lá longe, uma voz a alcançou. Alguém acreditava nela? Alguém torcia por ela? Sua vitória era possível, na avaliação de alguém? De dentro do torpor no qual se colocara, Hinata ouvia a voz de Naruto a gritar palavras de incentivo. E uma força estranha começou a brotar em sua mente, tímida a princípio, depois mais e mais crescente, até se tornar uma razão motriz, enquanto algo dentro de si parecia gritar que sim, que ela agora sabia produzir energia do abandono, que ela aprendera!

A dor de seu corpo não significava nada diante daquela imensa verdade. Sofreria duas vezes só para ver o rosto de Naruto sobre o seu, o semblante refletindo primeiro preocupação para com ela, depois ódio contra aquele que a machucara. Era tão preciosa aquela correspondência íntima, jurada no rubro do seu sangue, estabelecendo um elo tão sublime entre eles que nada, nem mesmo o tempo e a distância, poderiam quebrar.

Enfermeiros a carregaram, ferida, para fora dali. Antes de resvalar para a inconsciência, Hinata pensava que nada daquilo tinha importância. A maior lição de todas, o que lhe dava o mais profundo orgulho, fora uma revelação motivada dentro de si própria, a partir dos gritos daquele que ela amava. Agora sim, ambos eram iguais. E Hinata inteira sorria, os olhos opacos pela primeira vez cintilantes, sob as pálpebras cerradas.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUA...

.

.

Oi a todos!

Antes de mais nada, me perdoem pela demora! Eu sei que prometi que atualizaria com bastante frequência, mas inspiração é uma coisa complicada para mim. Às vezes as coisas simplesmente fluem; às vezes não. Foi difícil pra sair esse capítulo, revisei milhões de vezes. É nisso que dá postar uma fic por impulso, sem o menor planejamento XD. Ao menos agora, depois de tanto preparo, _As invisíveis verdades_ já tem um propósito bem definido na minha cabeça.

Fiquei muitíssimo feliz com todas as reviews, não só porque vocês gostaram da fic, mas porque consegui juntar um bom número de pessoas dispostas a torturar o tio Kishi de todas as maneiras até ele escrever o _nosso_ final de Naruto – com muito, MUITO romance NaruHina! E só pra constar: a Hinata não morreu!!!! eba!!!! *vibrações positivas para o mangá*

Agora, aquele pedido básico: se você chegou até aqui, não custa nada deixar uma review, certo? Clique nesse botão aí embaixo, deixe seu comentário e faça uma autora feliz! =D

_Respondendo reviews por aqui..._

tomoyodaidouji2007: Taí o segundo capítulo, espero que você tenha gostado. E a Hinata não pode morrer mesmo, é um absurdo! Mas já apareceu ela viva depois do 437, ainda que muito ferida. Tenho fé que ela será curada e ficará vivíssima para se tornar a primeira dama de Konoha! XD Beijos!

nanetys: Você me deixa muito feliz por ter adicionado a história nos Favoritos, viu? E tenhamos fé que a Hinata não está morta – pode estar ferida, mas é para isso que Tsunade estudou medicina... =]

Por que tio Kishi faz essas coisas? Para ver os fãs chegarem perto de um ataque cardíaco, só pode! E ele jamais faria algo assim com o Sasuke... vamos combinar que Kishimoto é Sasukete demais... =O

Nem eu sei daonde tirei essa ideia de fazer uma revisão do mangá... XD Enfim, o que vai acontecer nessa fic é uma releitura dos acontecimentos da saga clássica, explicitando o romance que o tio Kishi apenas deixa subentendido. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijo!

Snarly: Eu entendo você, pois me senti exatamente assim quando o 437 saiu. Não falei aqui para não causar polêmica logo de cara, mas o fato é que se a Hinata morresse eu muito provavelmente abandonaria Naruto, e por consequência o fandom e as fics. Acho bom o Kishimoto deixar ela bem viva! =D Espero que você esteja melhor agora e que tenha curtido o cap, beijos!

Hissatomi: Obrigada pelos elogios! Também sou fã da Hinata, acho que ela e o Naruto formam o casal mais perfeito de TODOS os mangás já lançados no mundo (ou ao menos dos que eu conheço, hehehe). Eles são kawaii e hot ao mesmo tempo! Eles são perfeitos!

Melhor eu parar por aqui, antes de surtar =D. Espero que você curta o cap, beijo!

kah!: Yes, somos companheiras de NaruHinatismo! Bate aqui, colega! =D E se o Kishimoto cometer a loucura de matar a Hinata depois desse clamor mundial pela vida dela (nem sou exagerada hohoho), iremos juntas ao Japão para dar um jeito nele! Taí a continuação, tomara que você tenha gostado. Beijos!

p.s.: acho que se juntarmos as lágrimas do povo com o 437 daria uma lagoa! Também, foi impossível se conter com aquele cap!

Hatara-L: Que bom que você gostou! Você está certíssima: a Hinata é perfeita pro Naruto, o Naruto é perfeito pra Hinata, e nada muda isso. Espero que você tenha gostado do segundo capítulo, continue acompanhando! Beijos!

Uchiha Yuuki: Querida, quanta saudade! Como vai esse ano de vestiba? Frenético, imagino... Nem sei se você vai ter tempo de dar uma passadinha por aqui, mas de qualquer forma aí está: espero que tenha curtido o capítulo.

Também não consigo acreditar na morte da Hinata. Se ninguém da nova geração morreu, por que justo ela iria para o cemitério? Ela tem que ficar vivíssima e com o Naruto, óbvio XD. A propósito, sua teoria sobre o Kishimoto é perfeita. Ele é mesmo um mal amado! Huahauaahau

Como ele não curte o romantismo, eu reescrevo a história inteira, enchendo do amor que ele apenas deixou subentendido... =D Beijo grande e até a vista, moça!

Lust Lotu's: Eba, mais uma pessoa convertida ao NaruHinatismo e disposta a ir comigo para o Japão ameaçar o Kishimoto com todas as armas possíveis! =D Acho que esse capítulo deixa ainda mais claro o quanto a Hinata admira e se espelha no Naruto. E que fique claro que não é só admiração, e sim amor, muito amor!

Tomara que você tenha curtido o segundo capítulo. Beijos!

Megume A.: É, eu também sinto falta de boas fics de Naruto para ler (aceito recomendações...). E me sinto muito honrada (de novo!) por minhas fics merecerem a sua atenção.

Olha, nem eu sei daonde eu tiro essas analogias... Simplesmente saem da minha cabeça sem prévio aviso e eu deixo fluir. O segundo capítulo também é cheio de referências – principalmente com o sorriso do Naruto –, espero que você tenha gostado.

Como assim você não chorou com o 437? Primeira pessoa que eu vejo, sério... (tirando os Hinata haters, lógico, mas eu perdoo o ódio incubado deles) Enfim, de qualquer forma a emoção está presente na sua reação XD. Beijo, até!

p.s.: a atualização de _Sina_ está a caminho!


	3. Encorajado

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. E espero muito que ele aproveite o enredo que tem em mãos, sem fazer nenhuma tolice.

.

.

III – Encorajado

.

.

.

.

O sol matutino ameaçava um clima não muito quente, mas também sem ser frio. Um dia fresco. O ambiente exato, ainda mais para quem tinha pela frente uma peleja que prometia ser dura. Não seriam poucos os minutos que ele passaria sob o céu extremamente azulado, nenhuma sombra a oferecer conforto na luta intensa que ele deveria travar dali a algumas horas.

Naruto esperara um mês inteiro por aquele momento. Aquele era mais um passo, valioso e indiscutível, na sua caminhada para o reconhecimento da vila e a conquista do posto de Hokage. Não importava que todos os outros sempre rissem da sua proposta, julgando que o menino estabanado, por três vezes repetente na Academia e o último da classe, jamais teria o brio necessário para um cargo tão difícil. Não importava os olhares tortos das outras pessoas, que confundiam a sua própria personalidade com a do monstro que nele fora selado. Ele venceria tudo aquilo – a luta do Chuunin Shiken era só o começo.

É, ele estava certo de que venceria mais aquela prova, tiraria o primeiro lugar, e seria aclamado, por todos os outros ninjas, como o mais novo chuunin de Konoha. Talvez então o respeito por ele se tornasse uma realidade, talvez o rótulo de inconveniente que lhe fora pespegado mudasse para o de capaz, de vitorioso, quem sabe até o de genial – título que os mestres atribuíam aos herdeiros dos dois maiores clãs da vila. Um deles, seu rival e ao mesmo tempo companheiro de time. O outro, seu adversário daquele dia.

Hyuuga Neji. O ninja que ele jurara aniquilar – e contra o qual poderia arriscar até a própria vida em batalha, contanto que saísse superior. Derrotá-lo era uma questão de honra, pura e simplesmente. A razão daquilo ia mais além até mesmo do que a sua ideologia shinobi; e aquela constatação o assustava, de certo modo. Mas não voltaria atrás em hipótese alguma, porque o motivo verdadeiro, o mais profundo para a sua certeza, residia em um par de olhos baixos, tão claros quanto água.

Ainda podia sentir o sangue de Hinata escorrendo entre seus dedos trêmulos. Fechara a mão em uma convicção desmedida, inédita até mesmo para ele, que era perseverante por natureza. E jurara, a alma inteira colocada naquela promessa que começara como um sussurro e terminara como um grito, que a herdeira Hyuuga teria sua vingança, pelas mãos dele. O opositor apenas rira, pousado na montanha de seu escárnio – Neji sequer cogitava a possibilidade de uma derrota para o fracassado de olhos azuis. Pois bem, Naruto o surpreenderia.

Naquele último mês, ele treinara com o esforço redobrado por suas ambições. Projetou seu melhor sorriso e sentiu-o murchar-se em sua face, frente à recusa de Kakashi, que preferia treinar um garoto mais genial, em cujas chances o ninja copiador acreditava com muito maior intensidade. Como sempre, Sasuke levava a primeira atenção, enquanto a Naruto restava uma segunda opção, um substituto. Ebisu podia ser bom sensei para outros, mas não para ele. E só havia um mês, quatro semanas, para superar o número um do ano anterior.

Do nada, o senhor de cabelos brancos aparecera. Naruto sentia dificuldade em acreditar que aquele homem desbocado e bêbado, espião das mulheres da vila, podia ser mesmo um ninja de respeito, como o _sama_ acoplado ao seu nome, quando se apresentava, parecia sugerir. Um sennin, era como Jiraiya se proclamava? Só se fosse um sennin pervertido, pensava Naruto, divertido. Mas seu novo sensei sabia muita coisa. E o moldara, ainda que por meio de treinamentos escusos e nem sempre periódicos, pelos caminhos que deve percorrer um shinobi que nunca desiste.

Agora Naruto estava pronto. Capacitado por seu treinamento e encorajado pela lembrança do corpo de Hinata, que tombara. Tinha todas as motivações e todas as certezas – só que lá no fundo uma voz cínica murmurava que não, que nada era certo, que a derrota era até previsível. Era a insegurança querendo se aproximar, minando aquela resistência tão espantosa. Ele não sabia esnobar. Ele era realista demais. E a obviedade atestava que Hyuuga Neji era um adversário terrivelmente forte.

Não era preciso prestar muita atenção para notar os murmúrios que corriam de boca em boca. Em síntese, o Chuunin Shiken era uma grande vitrine, onde Konoha poderia exibir os adolescentes que, no futuro, viriam a compor a sua força militar. Não se esperavam surpresas em um torneio de tal porte. O mais forte e poderoso vencia – sem cenas desnecessárias. E entre Hyuuga Neji e Uzumaki Naruto, ninguém tinha dúvidas sobre qual escolher. Havia um abismo de diferenças, que o boletim escolar só demonstrava.

Aquela certeza o abateu. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se pequeno, quase ínfimo. Nunca o descrédito das outras pessoas o afetara tanto, simplesmente porque, naquele momento, ele também se diminuía. Precisava reunir forças de novo, encontrar uma fonte, algo que lhe despertasse para o próprio potencial adormecido. Era nesse propósito que seus pés o levaram para seu antigo campo de treinamento, local dos seus primeiros passos como gennin. Talvez ali estivesse a resposta.

Aquele era um cenário tão nostálgico para ele. O tronco onde ele fora amarrado por não ter conseguido pegar o guizo que estava com Kakashi. Sakura lhe dando comida na boca, e como ele havia ficado contente com aquilo, minimizando para si mesmo o fato de ela não estar gostando nada da situação e de só ter sido solícita com o outro integrante do time, alegando uma dieta aleatória para que Sasuke não sacrificasse o próprio almoço. Pedaços de um passado tão recente, e ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Uma nova figura preenchia o local das suas recordações. Era Hinata quem estava ali, recostada a uma das toras, o olhar baixo como sempre, um sobressalto espalhado pelo corpo ao ouvir a voz de Naruto, que a chamava. Ao ninja hiperativo, por mais distraído que fosse, não haviam escapado as múltiplas referências a um parentesco entre ela e Neji. Kakashi os apontara como primos. Ela o chamava de irmão mais velho. Os dois compartilhavam ainda daqueles orbes sedentos, ainda que tão diferentes: se os dela eram translúcidos, os dele eram assustadoramente gélidos. Tudo isso fora a pista gritante do sobrenome. Hinata deveria conhecer bem Neji – e era a mais indicada para confirmar se todos aqueles boatos sobre a extrema capacidade deste tinham algum fundamento.

Foi o que ele perguntou. E sua menina tão tímida, tão encantadora dentro do seu recato, não sabia mentir. Sim, Neji era digno da genialidade que se lhe impunha. Um ninja forte. A voz da insegurança veio atormentar Naruto novamente, insinuando a possibilidade do seu desengano, da sua humilhação estirada aos olhos escancarados da plateia. Só que ele venceria seu próprio medo, confessando-o à única pessoa na qual ele sentia que valia a pena confiar. A dona do seu juramento, Hyuuga Hinata.

Ela estava dizendo que o considerava forte. Mas aquilo soava tão mentiroso, não que ela o enganasse, mas porque as convicções de Naruto o traíam. Por mais bem intencionada que Hinata fosse, a imagem que ela trazia dele era ilusória. Em resposta a isso, ele falou. Rendeu-se às evidências do seu próprio temor, dizendo a ela o que nunca dissera a ninguém. Seus gritos extremos, suas peripécias, tudo aquilo ajudava a esconder o seu receio de não ser aceito, o pânico de perder. Em nenhuma luta se sentira tão acuado quanto naquela, onde tudo conspirava contra sua própria sorte.

No entanto, ela o interpelara mais uma vez. E as palavras seguintes de Hinata eram sagradas, porque revelavam a ele aquele que seria o seu estranho dom, o poder de mudar as pessoas, fortalecê-las. Só que ali não era só reconhecimento do caminho de um no outro, como fora com Haku, como começava a ser com Sasuke. Era algo mais. Era uma alegria intransponível ao saber que, por ele, pelo caminho ninja de ambos, ela mudara. Ainda que quem olhasse de fora não o percebesse. Mesmo ele próprio tendo sido quase iludido pela armadilha dos olhos brancos.

Hinata agora dizia que ela o considerava forte, que apostava nas suas chances de vitória. Por pena? Não, ela era mesmo crédula, a voz baixa totalmente sincera, toda ela transmitindo confiança, fé naquele por quem torcia. A insegurança dentro dele foi se silenciando, substituída por um sussurro ainda breve, ainda pequeno, apenas uma semente que a sua cabeça de menino aos doze anos não podia perceber, mas que já se alojava dentro ele, latente, esperando a oportunidade certa para desabrochar.

Ele tinha que confessar a ela aquele segredo. E, como já podia sentir o rubor se espalhando por sua face só de cogitar a alternativa, despediu-se, deixando a revelação para quando estivesse de costas, quando ela não poderia olhá-lo e perceber em seu rosto todas as evidências. Ele tinha acabado de descobrir a verdade por trás do esbranquiçado daqueles olhos e do violeta daqueles cabelos.

Ele gostava de pessoas como ela.

.

.

.

................................................................

.

.

.

Lutando contra Neji, Naruto soubera a verdade sobre os métodos segregacionistas do clã Hyuuga. No fim das contas, o seu adversário em batalha vivera uma vida isolada e brutal. Ele podia entendê-lo, de certa forma, pois também fora refém de um destino que não escolhera. Nem todos lidavam com a fatalidade como ele lidava. Ainda assim, era injusto. Mas um dia ele seria Hokage, e mudaria o clã para ele.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia filiar a imagem de Hinata, doce e solícita, àquele clã repressor. Ela era a herdeira e era provável que um dia, seguindo os passos do pai, fosse ela a responsável por marcar em esverdeado o semblante atônito dos membros secundários. Uma tarefa inglória e que Naruto não podia associar a ela. Sentira repulsa pelos métodos Hyuuga assim que soubera de sua existência. Mas todo ódio sumia perante o sorriso adorável de Hinata, que devia estar na arquibancada, em algum lugar, aplaudindo sua vitória.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUA...

.

.

.

.

Oi a todos!

Esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior do que os outros. Levem em consideração o fato de que é nele que aparece a cena mais NaruHina de TODAS as cenas da fase clássica (é óbvio que a declaração do 437 supera qualquer coisa). Eu tinha que dedicar um espacinho maior a esse momento.

Gostou do que leu? Não gostou? Tem alguma opinião a manifestar? Deixe uma review! Oras, se eu escrevesse fics só para mim, as deixaria salvas no pc, ao invés de exibi-las na internet! É claro que eu quero a opinião de todo mundo que acompanha – e não são poucas pessoas, como as estatísticas do FF me mostram toda vez que eu clico em Traffic. Chegou até aqui? Clique no botãozinho verde aí embaixo e faça uma autora feliz!

Momento surto: Quem aí leu o 441, hein? A Hinata está vivíssima, pra quem ainda duvidava. Gente, O QUE FOI aquela cena em que o Naruto olha apavorado para Konoha e diz: "Eu fiz isso com Hinata e com as pessoas da vila...". Percebam a frase: HINATA e as pessoas da vila. Ela em especial. Owwww, a parte em que ele lembrou dela no chão foi linda... E o choro de alívio ao descobrir que todos estavam bem, então?

QUEM DISSE QUE ELE NÃO SE IMPORTA COM ELA? HEIN? HEIN?

(Desculpem o desabafo... mas eu amo NaruHina acima de todas as coisas e ando meio irritada com algumas pessoas que não conseguem enxergar certas obviedades do mangá. Já entrei em várias discussões de casal desde que comecei a acompanhar Naruto... nada mais justo do que eu comemorar tanto NaruHinatismo seguido. Kishimoto, eu te amo!)

_Respondendo reviews por aqui..._

Hissatomi: Obrigada por acompanhar e se mostrar presente! O capítulo dois foi difícil para sair e eu o tinha achado meio ruim... que bom que você gostou! Espero que esse aqui te agrade também. Beijo!

nanetys: Yes, ela está viva e o 441 só deixa isso confirmadíssimo! Quase surtei ao ler o capítulo, não só por ver Hinata viva, como também por ver Naruto preocupado com ela... Juro que quase choro só de lembrar! Kishimoto demora a colocar romance, mas quando coloca... ele tem a manha!

Também adoro aquela luta, foi o primeiro grande momento NaruHina do mangá. (O Naruto fez um juramento sobre o sangue dela, isso em um shonen!) O segundo grande momento é esse aí que está nesse capítulo, e eu espero que você goste muito também.

Cara, esse elogio que você me fez me encheu de orgulho, sério! Poxa vida, tão bom saber que estou sendo fiel ao mangá – e não tenho tido tempo de reler as páginas NaruHina, tudo está saindo de memória e de uma olhada ou outra em alguma passagem do anime. Fiquei muito feliz MESMO! Obrigada por acompanhar e um beijo!

Nara T'shu: Owwwww, que bom que você gostou! Aí está a continuação – não vou parar de escrever enquanto eu tiver inspiração e leitores acompanhando e correspondendo! Infelizmente, não tenho muito tempo disponível para as fics, mas procuro fazer o meu melhor e atualizar o mais rápido possível – demorei pouco mais de uma semana entre o capítulo dois e o três! Espero que você tenha gostado, beijos!

Lust Lotu's: Olá, moça! Em sua review, você disse tudo o que eu acho sobre NaruHina: é aos poucos que ela caminha em direção a ele, vencendo suas próprias barreiras. O momento em que eles conversam antes da luta Naruto X Neji também é sagrado para mim: fico arrepiada só de lembrar do "Eu gosto de pessoas como você...". Ah, vou chorar! Ando muito emotiva ultimamente... XD

Kishimoto tem amor a sua própria vida, e por isso não matou nem vai matar Hinata... Agora só falta ele corresponder ao clamor da comunidade internacional e mostrar como será o reencontro de Naruto e Hinata quando essa luta acabar! (ah, como eu sonho com uma cena romântica, mesmo sabendo o quanto tio Kishi é cético...)

Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijo!

Megume A. : Ah, também adoro o sorriso do Naruto – e sou fã de carteirinha do Yondaime, noooossa! Loiro de olho azul, inteligentíssimo, shinobi brilhante, carismático, simpático, com uma personalidade de líder! Além de caidaço pela esposa e super fiel! Gente, o Minato é perfeito! [minatete mode on]

Ah, eu também chorei quando o Jiraiya morreu. Sabe aquela passagem em que a Tsunade lembra dele, aí vai mostrando o rosto do Jiraiya, desde quando ele era mais velho até a infância? E ela lembra do "Prazer, meu nome é Jiraiya, não se preocupe, você pode me dar uma carta de amor mais tarde!"? Pow, aquilo acabou comigo... Chorei mesmo...

Tomara que você tenha curtido o capítulo, moça! Beijo!

Snarly: Olá! Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que esse capítulo tenha correspondido às suas expectativas. Continue acompanhando e opinando! Beijos!

Marina: Oi, moça! Tão bom receber reviews daqueles que começaram a acompanhar e estão gostando! É, eu preferi focar nessa coisa mais sentimental, mais subjetiva – mostrar o que o tio Kishi esconde atrás das lutas... Se ele só insinua os romances, eu escracho mesmo! No entanto, espero estar sendo sempre fiel ao mangá e sem inventar cenas (por mais que eu ame NaruHina, só escrevo sobre o que de fato houve entre eles, e não forjo situações só para beneficiar o meu casal preferido). Espero que você goste desse capítulo, beijos!


	4. Retribuição

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. E espero muito que ele aproveite o enredo que tem em mãos, sem fazer nenhuma tolice.

.

.

IV – Retribuição

.

.

.

.

As luzes piscavam, muito acima dela. Quando finalmente pôde abrir os olhos, Hinata mal reconheceu as paredes que a cercavam, o gesto austero e seguro de quem cuidava dos seus ferimentos. As lembranças chegaram devagar, embotadas a princípio, depois mais e mais nítidas, até ela poder enxergar tudo com precisão, a luta brutal, o sangue, o pó da terra chegado tão perto de sua face, e os azuis que a cobriram logo antes de desmaiar. Sim, era dele a sua última recordação, e a mais querida de todas, a que fizera tudo ter valido a pena.

Ainda guardava, em um canto aquecido de seu coração, onde as dores reprimidas não o poderiam tocar, aquele estranho dom que Naruto lhe dera, como um prêmio cuidadoso, oculto dos olhos de quem o ousaria tragar. Não se permitia sorrir externamente, tal como se, novamente criança, temesse que os mais velhos lhe tomassem o brinquedo favorito, a boneca gasta de tanto manuseio. Por temor, guardava seu tesouro só para ela. Era também vontade e delícia, o prazer absoluto de saber que possuía algo de que o clã nem desconfiava, algo que valia mais do que insígnias brilhantes e adagas de ouro.

Seu corpo se estreitava inteiro só de pensar naquele que lhe dera a força tão necessária, a resposta primeira e fundamental. Aninhada nas lembranças que a acalentavam, Hinata repousou quieta, deixou que o organismo fizesse sua parte, reconstituísse as partes feridas, devolvesse ao tipo frágil de menina toda a sua solidez e força. A sensibilidade aos poucos ia retornando, estimulada pelo sorriso interior que lhe dava carinho, e através de seus olhos brancos podia ver, rodeando-a de modo pleno, a cura.

Enquanto se ia restaurando, tinha consciência de que o mês corria, o relógio devorador tragando primeiro as semanas, depois os dias que faltavam para o início das lutas definitivas na arena principal de Konoha. Hinata pensava em que espécie de treinamentos Naruto se envolvia, estimulado, certeiro, pronto para efetuar a vingança que ela não pedira, mas que ele reclamara. Podia adivinhar no rosto do menino loiro a convicção genuína que jamais o tinha abandonado, mesmo nos momentos de fúria, quando algo dentro dele parecia querer despertar. Sim, ela depositava em Naruto toda a sua confiança, sem medo de vê-la traída.

Aos treinamentos de Neji ela tinha acesso parcial, uma vez que era impossível não encontrá-lo nas dependências do clã Hyuuga. Eventualmente, ele se afastava com algum dos companheiros de time, decidido a treinar em algum recanto das florestas escuras que cercavam a vila; mas, em boa parte das vezes, eram as toras de madeira do clã suas vítimas preferidas para a execução do juuken. Não duvidava de que ele soubesse da sua quase espionagem – afinal, eram dotados dos mesmos olhos inquisidores –, mas, por algum motivo, não se pronunciava.

Talvez ele não tivesse nem pelo que temer. Neji jamais receara expor qualquer dos seus métodos de luta – ele se acreditava imbatível e, na visão dele, Naruto poderia no máximo conquistar uma demora, mas jamais o primeiro lugar do pódio. Aquela certeza, que se alastrava feito pólvora por toda a população de Konoha, não pudera vencer a crença da herdeira Hyuuga. Poderes shinobi pouco podem contra a força de vontade plena; e, além do mais, ela sabia o quanto o seu amado era capaz. Atrapalhado, talvez, mas com uma capacidade superior ao desprezo que por ele sentiam. Hinata não duvidava de que Naruto os surpreenderia.

Se ela conhecia alguns dos passos de Neji, os de Naruto lhe eram vedados, pois não tinha como acessá-lo em seus momentos de reclusão, e duvidava se, mesmo quando estivesse recuperada, teria coragem de fazê-lo. Pensava em que jutsus teria aprendido e como. Indagava a si mesma se Kakashi teria tido paciência para ensiná-lo, ou se ele estava treinando por conta própria, talvez ladeado por algum outro mestre. Teria a paciência necessária para aguardar a passagem daquele mês compulsivo e ao mesmo tempo tão lento. Não se desesperava, pois seu coração já havia aprendido a amar à distância.

Entretanto, fora impossível se conter quando o dia fatídico chegou, um sol acolhedor a iluminar os telhados avermelhados ao redor. As lembranças falaram fundo dentro dela, aliadas a um outro sentimento, de agonia e ao mesmo tempo desejo, que ela ainda não conseguia compreender, mas que já intuía. Era impossível apenas ir até a arena, sem recolher, em algum ponto do caminho, qualquer sensação que lhe desse paz e calmaria, que lhe renovasse as memórias de um rosto arranhado e cansado, mas sorrindo para ela.

O campo de treinamentos era o lugar ideal. As três toras eram familiares, o alvo pintado em círculos concêntricos em uma delas. Sabia que Naruto treinara ali; conhecia muitos dos seus passos, quando, oculta pela vegetação, o vira treinar até altas horas, disposto a superar o seu déficit de rendimento. Ele fora tão destemido a vida inteira. Não desistira nos primeiros confrontos que o limitaram. Fizera da solidão um legado e do sorriso um dom, cartão de visitas que ela lera, convite que ansiava por aceitar. Voz que parecia ouvir, chamando ao longe seu nome...

Toda ela ficou alerta em um único instante, ao perceber que a fantasia se concretizara; que aquele grito habitual enchera seus ouvidos de fato; que ele a alcançara. Antes de ir para a luta, decidira passar por ali e lembrar dos seus primeiros passos como gennin, assim disse Naruto, e Hinata sorriu, tímida, da coincidência tão oportuna. Mas certa sombra pairava sobre as sobrancelhas claras, encimando o mar de azuis, e ela percebeu. Uma ruga sutil franzia o semblante em geral alegre, e para ela, que o conhecia de tão perto e de tão longe, a diferença fora óbvia demais.

A tristeza agora parecia querer atingi-la, quando Naruto perguntou sobre os poderes que seu primo possuía. Não podia esconder dele a capacidade e força de Neji, que já era visto como um ninja competente, tendo apenas treze anos de idade, um a mais do que ambos tinham. Na mente de Hinata, um futuro possível para seu quase irmão se projetou: o título chuunin, em seguida o jounin, um possível cargo de confiança dentro da rígida hierarquia de Konoha, vitórias e alianças, a honra. Mas as imagens murchavam diante do rosto sério de Naruto, querendo a resposta daquela que melhor a poderia dar, e ela respondeu, monossilábica. Sim, apenas.

Adivinhou a depressão calcando ainda mais fundo a autoestima daquele que via. E, subitamente, sentiu que aquela dor era extrema demais para que Naruto a suportasse, e injusta, uma vez que ele tinha tanta força, mas tanta, que era capaz de vencer a maior adversidade e o mais incrível dos ditos gênios. Lembrou-se de quando fora ela quem fraquejara, e do quanto as palavras dele a fizeram se erguer sobre as próprias pernas trêmulas, ferida e ao mesmo tempo valente, desejosa de lutar por quem a reconhecia. Hinata não deixaria Naruto pensar que seu caminho era de todo solitário. Ela estava ali, depositária da sua esperança, crédula, convicta. Porque ele perdia, mas sabia como se superar, é que ela o admirava.

Incrivelmente, ele estava se expondo. Confessando todos os medos, dizendo que, por trás do sorriso adorável, havia o pânico da reclusão. Como se os dentes fossem uma armadura, a felicidade falseada ocultando a falta de alternativas. Não era porque ele sempre tentava que perder não o incomodava e muito. Não era porque ele confrontava que o desprezo não lhe atravessava o corpo como estacas de dor lancinante. Ao ouvir uma ofensa, ou uma das muitas frases de descrédito, Hinata abaixava a fronte, ferida; Naruto encarava o agressor, divulgando bem alto os seus sonhos. No entanto, a postura distinta não queria dizer que ambos não sentiam a mesma marca. Era isso o que ela podia perceber, então.

Mas a consciência da dor não a impediria de dizer a ele tudo o que acreditava. Apostava nele com todas as suas forças, não só porque veria naquelas mãos a justiça reparada de sua dor, mas por fé verídica, convicção inabalável. O sorriso dele não era apenas escudo. Era a fonte que a tornara uma pessoa melhor, uma kunoichi aplicada, qualquer coisa de luminosidade e eterno que a fazia ainda ter fé nos outros e no mundo. Se daquele riso cálido e do brilho do olhar azulado ela pudera extrair todo o acalanto de que necessitava, agora era o momento da retribuição. Ela queria, sim, apontar um caminho melhor e possível para ele.

Hinata então confessou tudo: o quanto ela própria mudara, mesmo que sutilmente, sem a percepção dos que a viam. Tudo graças a ele; e o quase murmúrio com que o disse, carinho e certeza evidentes na voz miúda, não passou despercebido aos ouvidos surpresos de Naruto, que acolheu em seu coração as palavras de um sabor o mais doce possível. Feliz por sua contribuição, sentindo-se importante, realizada, a menina ainda teve tempo de ver a despedida exagerada, ele se esforçando para espantar o último resquício de melancolia. Ao partir, um freio; havia ainda algumas palavras.

E o que ela ouviu aqueceu-a por inteiro. Era uma lembrança que iria se juntar ao primeiro dom, assimilado durante o torneio, e manter sua lucidez nos anos de vazio que viriam depois. Ele a julgara estranha a princípio – ouvi-lo de seus lábios era quase uma rendição a sua própria inabilidade –, mas o complemento da frase a deixou extasiada, encabulada, uma onda de sensações a invadindo por completo, enquanto o choque era refletido nas bochechas gradualmente atingidas pelo vermelho do rubor.

Ele ganharia, e a faria muito feliz. Ele seria reconhecido por todos, e isso a deixaria satisfeita, pelos ideais dele. Ele provavelmente voltaria de uma vitória nos braços dos companheiros e ela o observaria de longe, como sempre fazia, vigilância desconhecida e fiel. Mas agora ela poderia sonhar com a empatia que ele demonstrara pela sua pessoa, exclusivamente. Não pena, não consolo. Também não era reverência ao sobrenome que ela carregava. Ele gostava de pessoas como ela. Pessoas como Hinata, apenas. E aquele conhecimento era assustadoramente delicioso.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUA...

.

.

.

.

Oi a todos.

Já começo pedindo desculpas pela demora. Sim, foram cerca de três meses longe da fic, e eu lamento muito mesmo. Infelizmente, tempo tem sido algo complicado. E, para piorar minha situação, tive um problema com o computador e perdi vários arquivos, dentre eles esse capítulo de _As invisíveis verdades, _que estava mais ou menos pela metade. Tive que reescrever tudo, na medida em que me lembrava. Também perdi uma one SasuSaku praticamente concluída – que seria a primeira de um projeto de song-fics que pretendo lançar em breve – e metade do primeiro capítulo de _Alguém como você_, uma U.A. NaruHina que começarei aqui no FF em breve (fãs do casal, fiquem atentos!). Havia também esboços de outras fics, e ter perdido tantos arquivos me deixou muito desanimada. Enfim, faz parte, e eu começo do zero. =[

Espero mesmo que todos tenham gostado desse capítulo. Críticas, sugestões, comentários e elogios são sempre bem vindos. XD

_Respondendo reviews por aqui..._

Megume A.: Sim, eu adoro essa cena, e aqui está ela descrita mais uma vez, dessa vez sob o ponto de vista da Hinata. Tomara que você tenha gostado – as partes da Hinata são sempre as mais difíceis de escrever, porque, como ela não está tão em evidência quanto Naruto, que é o protagonista do mangá, fica difícil perceber as nuances da personalidade dela, e eu tenho feito o possível para ser fiel ao mangá, limitando um pouco minha interpretação, inclusive.

Concordo, agora TEM QUE dar NaruHina, ou Kishimoto não sabe aproveitar a trama que ele próprio desenvolve. TUDO converge para a junção do casal. Enfim, quem sabe ele não se inspira com o Dia dos Namorados? XD Beijo!

Hissatomi: Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que você goste de reler a cena, vista sob a perspectiva da Hinata. E sim, você falou tudo... O casal tem empatia, ela foi a primeira a reconhecer o Naruto, por ela ele libertou a Kyuubi sem nem pensar duas vezes, e mais um monte de evidências. Agora ele voltou a Konoha, e vamos ver como tudo se acerta (confesso que odiei ver o abraço da Sakura... mas acho que os vários momentos em que ele lembrou da Hinata especialmente durante a luta não vão se pulverizar assim). Continue acompanhando, beijo!

Chii-chan s2: Olá, Marin... ops, Chii-chan! =D Seja bem vinda ao FF! Que bom que você gostou, espero que esse capítulo também te agrade. A declaração da Hinata no meio da luta foi algo realmente inesperado – nunca imaginei que o tio Kishi iria fazer com que ela se declarasse nessas circunstâncias –, mas agora eu espero que ele desenvolva o romance nem que seja só um pouquinho. Tudo bem que a parte política da história é muito boa, mas eu quero ver NaruHina! Muáááááá! =D Beijo!

Lust Lotu's: Querida, obrigada por estar SEMPRE presente! Essa cena também é uma das minhas favoritas, especialmente porque é ali que dá pra sentir que surgiu no Naruto algo a mais pela Hinata, percebe? Eu não diria que é amor, assim tão brutal, mas, como eu tinha dito no outro capítulo, é uma semente. Ela desabrochou quando tinha que ser: durante a luta Naruto X Pain, com a Hinata indo lutar pelo que ela julgava o correto.

Espero que você goste do capítulo. Beijos!

.ograa-chan.: Owwww, moça! Quase chorei lendo sua review, de verdade! Fiquei muito lisonjeada, embora eu ache que ainda tenho muito a aprender enquanto uma ficwriter. E saiba que ver todo o seu carinho me deixa ainda mais culpada por ter sumido por tanto tempo assim, algo que eu espero não ter mais que fazer. Me desculpe MESMO e tomara que esse capítulo tenha compensado, nem que seja só um pouquinho, a espera! Beijo!

nanetys: Também acho esse momento da história MUITO fofo! E não estou em casa de manhã, que é quando passa Naruto, então não pude rever... =[ Hoje em dia não vejo o anime – só leio o mangá – e tenho a nítida sensação de que só volto para o anime quando chegar a luta Naruto X Pain, que eu achei muuuuuito boa, além de ter a cena mais NaruHina de TODAS! Espero que agora o tio Kishi não nos decepcione e permaneça investindo no casal.

A grande verdade é que a Hinata fez pelo Naruto tudo o que a Sakura jamais poderia fazer por ele. No entanto, é tudo o que ela certamente faria pelo Sasuke. Cara, os casais já estão tão óbvios que só mesmo com o Kishi aloprando para a coisa não caminhar assim. E ainda tem gente que diz que não é amor, é egoísmo... =p

E quem sou eu pra cobrar demoras – fiquei milênios sem atualizar, e desculpe por isso, tentarei aparecer com maior frequência. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, beijos!

Viic Girotto: Também sou fanática por Naruto e Hinata! Yeah! =D Bem, espero que você tenha curtido o capítulo, apesar da minha demora – mil desculpas, mesmo. Ele se baseou na mesma cena do outro capítulo, só que do ponto de vista da Hinata. No próximo, as coisas mudarão um pouco, mas sempre seguindo o ritmo do mangá, que é a minha proposta. Então, acaba ficando difícil ocultar possíveis spoilers... rsrsrsrsrs Beijo!


	5. Indo para o vazio

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. E espero muito que ele aproveite o enredo que tem em mãos, sem fazer nenhuma tolice.

.

.

V – Indo para o vazio

.

.

.

.

Tanta coisa tinha acontecido para que ele pudesse pisar aquele chão sólido, de terra batida, que fundamentava toda uma vila. Para que ele sentisse na pele o queimar mágico daquele sol que abatia as casas, devorava tudo.

Houve um passado. E sim, ele agora sabia, porque foi preciso que alguém lhe contasse. Antes, quando descobrira, depois de doze anos de vida, que um monstro dividia com ele o espaço caótico de seu interior, achara que não havia mais meias verdades a serem demonstradas. Doce engano. Ser um jinchuuriki implicava muitas coisas, algumas das quais ele jamais imaginara. Naruto sempre quisera ser um ninja em nome do reconhecimento, do olhar cúmplice que, até então, só percebera em duas pessoas. Agora, ele descobria que era preciso ser forte em nome de algo dentro dele mesmo – esse algo que era preciso dominar, que outros desejavam.

O valor de tudo aquilo era insuspeito. Quando a shuriken cruzou os céus e acertou, certeira, as costas de Iruka, posicionadas no lugar das suas, ainda além do saber sobre sua origem, fora tão essencial notar que alguém apostava alto nele; mesmo que a orfandade desse alguém fosse devida aos atos insensatos do bijuu que atacara, sorrateiro, a vila anos antes, e que então dormia dentro de si. Iruka poderia talvez odiá-lo, culpando-o pela desgraça da qual, de certa forma, ele era o portador. No entanto, a mente do professor não fundia a figura de Naruto com a de seu estigma – e o ninja loiro seria grato até a eternidade. Aquele seu mestre chuunin fora a primeira pessoa.

A segunda fora uma menina de olhos ao mesmo tempo assustadores e receptivos. Medo de se perder, convite para o mistério. E ela teria toda a sua gratidão, sempre. Porque ela lhe dera força no momento de cansaço; porque ele a mudara, ao gritar, com sua voz de menino, todo o incentivo para que ela se saísse sempre melhor. Sim, Hinata era a outra pessoa a aparecer na galeria dos que ele considerava e que o consideravam, em recíproca. E, vaga como fumaça, uma inquietação saborosa dançava pela mente de Naruto, tomava-lhe de súbito os lábios: por quanto tempo não estaria ela por ali, em que medida não fora a primeira, registrando, com seus olhos claros, o percurso atabalhoado de seus passos?

Tinha noção de que, por mais que desejasse certo par de olhos verdes pousados nele, a dona daqueles olhos só os voltava para Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto prodígio da Academia. Mas a relação ali transportada começava a parecer, até mesmo para a percepção confusa de Naruto, algo mais do que capricho de menina, sensação momentânea. Ele já sabia desde antes. Ele saberia depois. Só que o abraço arrancado que Sakura buscou, no leito de hospital onde Sasuke se recuperava, enquanto lágrimas grossas e compulsivas rolavam por sua face, dizia tudo, machucava só de lembrar. De um golpe, ele se via alijado da esperança e de alguma fé. Na rivalidade com o colega de grupo, ele perdia em mais um quesito, assim como perdera um sino, uma subida na árvore, um pergaminho.

De mais a mais, talvez não fizesse diferença. Porque, na histeria pelo Uchiha, Sakura era mais uma de um coletivo; não era individual e nunca fora. E agora, que os sentimentos dela ultrapassavam a primeira condição, é que ela se destacava no meio da massa, mas em rumo oposto ao seu. A menina rósea chorava por Sasuke, mais uma vez, na transparência de um sentimento sincero e verdadeiro. Por outro lado, Naruto descobria que as suas bochechas queimavam, agora, quando ele pensava em certa garota de cabelos curtos e azulados. Um tipo diferente da média. Sim, aquele era, com certeza, um estilo de garota – tão diferente, tão a antítese de Sakura – que ele apreciava.

Mas tudo agora tinha de ficar para trás. Seu caminho ninja o chamava para mais uma das voltas imprevisíveis que o destino sabia dar. Havia uma organização da qual se sabia pouco, mas o suficiente para que ele devesse ficar alerta. Nos caminhos com Jiraiya, em busca daquela que seria a nova Hokage, ele aprendera o golpe criado pelo Yondaime – o homem que nele selara a Kyuubi e que Naruto admirava, discípulo de seu atual tutor. No entanto, apenas o Rasengan não o protegeria dos inimigos, da Akatsuki, das armadilhas que o bijuu travaria dentro dele, na ânsia de se libertar. Era preciso o poder para controlar seus próprios instintos, domar a fera que o habitava.

E por isso ele partia. Guardara o material na mochila, limpara o pequeno apartamento, palco de muitas de suas angústias solitárias, e dedicou um último olhar para aquele espaço acolhedor e íntimo, se perguntando quando, outra vez, seus olhos encontrariam o sol quente e os telhados avermelhados de Konoha. Naruto abandonava toda uma vida de genin, suas tramas e seus romances, os amigos que cativara, em busca da excelência para ele mesmo. Sasuke também tivera a coragem do abandono, mas sorrateiro, quieto na noite, fugindo da vila em nome de poder e de vingança. Naruto também desejava poder, mas para os seus propósitos. Buscava esse poder na distância porque Jiraiya, seu novo mestre, sabia que aquilo era necessário.

Naruto tinha duas pessoas especiais. De uma delas se despediu. Iruka o levou para a barraca de Ichiraku, já tão nostálgica, a saudade antecipada surgindo em cada bocado de comida, no odor e no gosto incríveis que se desprendiam do imenso prato a sua frente. O jovem professor lhe disse as palavras de advertência e as de aconselhamento: que ele aproveitasse cada instante do aprendizado, que não matasse as aulas, que voltasse muito mais forte do que quando saía. Era mesmo aquele caminho que o ninja hiperativo pretendia tomar. Tinha consciência da bandana que usava; e a honraria, acima de tudo.

O grito de Jiraiya o apressou. Saiu correndo; não sem estender a mão para o rosto talhado na pedra, como a pedir a benção do Yondaime, seu tutor indireto, mais influente na sua vida do que poderia então conceber. O passo apressado não lhe permitiu ver que ela, a outra pessoa especial, o espreitava; como sempre oculta, como sempre constante. A despedida inexistente se tornaria o reencontro de três anos depois, ambos crescidos e mudados. Nesse meio tempo, ele e ela entendiam. Porque o que os honrara um para o outro, a identificação que os aproximara, era a posse de um único jeito ninja – que Naruto iria priorizar, e que o tornava ainda mais digno mediante os olhos doces de Hinata.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUA...

.

.

.

.

Amores,

Demorei, mas aí está o capítulo. Desisto de apresentar desculpas – nenhum de vocês é culpado pelas complicações da minha vida –, só espero que entendam a demora e que gostem da atualização. Confesso para vocês que essa fic surgiu por impulso na minha cabeça (lá na primeira postagem eu comentei que a estava postando sem nem pensar duas vezes) e agora eu vejo que é difícil terminá-la. Decidi escrever só sobre a parte clássica – já que nunca se sabe que loucuras o tio Kishi pode inventar na fase atual – e, agora que Naruto parte, tecnicamente o próximo capítulo é o último, contando a perspectiva da Hinata sobre a ida do loirinho. No entanto, é provável que eu faça alguma espécie de capítulo extra, para as coisas não terminarem do nada. Aceito ideias! XD

Beijo, galera, e até a próxima!

p.s.: por que tio Kishi não faz Naruto e Hinata se reencontrarem no mangá, depois daquela declaração linda de morrer? Pow, vou surtar! aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Respondendo reviews por aqui..._

nanetys: Sei como é essa coisa de ter preguiça de logar, volta e meia tenho isso, hehehehe... ;D Owwww, que bom que você gostou do outro capítulo! Em geral as pessoas tiveram a impressão dessa coisa fofa, mas tudo com a linda da Hinata é assim. Ela é tão meiga e ao mesmo tempo tão firme e corajosa, que essa mistura toda só a faz perfeita pro Naruto! Hahaha (tio Kishi, enxergue isso!). Ela tem essa personalidade sensível, como você bem disse.

NaruSaku é bonitinho? Eu não acho! Acho horrendo! hehehehe Agora sério: antes mesmo de ser NaruHinática como sou, eu já não via a menor coerência nesse casal. Ela sempre foi paga pau do Sasuke, e eu, como fã oficial do Naruto, achava o fim ela ser o restinho, a segunda opção dele. Daí, eu fui conhecendo melhor o mangá, me encantando pela história que Naruto e Hinata começaram a desenvolver juntos e pensei: por que ele seria a segunda opção da Sakura, se pode ser a primeira opção da Hinata? =D

Também não sou muito fã do Sasuke, assim como não sou da Sakura. Então, juntar dois personagens pelos quais não tenho maior simpatia é mais do que conveniente para mim, hehehehe. Além do mais, todo mundo que é NaruHina acaba torcendo um pouco por SasuSaku, e vice-versa. Os casais estão muito relacionados. E eu duvido que o Kishi dê esse final trágico que você quer para o Uchiha Boy: ele é tremendamente sasukete... =] Beijo!

Megume A.: Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muuuuuuito feliz com eles! Nem fale: é difícil escrever sobre a Hinata exatamente por ela não aparecer tanto. Mas vou te dizer que esse capítulo, apesar de ser do Naruto, também foi difícil de escrever. Era uma coisa mais de sentimento do que de descrição de ações, e, embora eu viva puxando o lado sentimental quando escrevo sobre a Hinata, as partes do Naruto são mais marcadas pela ação. Enfim, espero que você goste.

Aaaaaaaaaah, disfarça que o Dia dos Namorados no Japão é em fevereiro mesmo! (morrendo de vergonha) Mas o que importa é que ele se inspire... porque tá mal de romance aquele mangá! Ou ele faz o Naruto e a Hinata se reencontrarem logo ou eu não respondo por mim! hehehe Beijo!

Viic Girotto: Moça, eu SEMPRE faço caras fofas quando leio sobre o amor da Hinata, único e especial, forte até mesmo na distância, como você mesma colocou na sua review... aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! É por essas e outras que tio Kishi tem que colocar o casal junto – e caso alguém ainda duvide que a coisa tem sido recíproca, que confira certos capítulos da luta Naruto X Pain... =]

Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, me sinto muito honrada! E que coisa é essa que você anda bolando, UchihaCest com NaruHina??? Não costumo ler yaoi – nada contra o gênero, ainda bem que estamos em um país livre – mas admito que sua sinopse chama a atenção... Além do mais, tudo que tem NaruHina merece nossa atenção! hehehehe Beijo!

Yoko Yuna-chan: Linda, que bom que você descobriu minha fic! =D Não sei se você já chegou no capítulo quatro e vai ler essa review (tomara que sim!). De qualquer forma, junte-se ao time NaruHinático, ueba! hahahaha Nem eu sei de onde saiu essa ideia da releitura, mas acabou fluindo, e dei esse caminho para a fic, que ainda falta descobrir como vai terminar, hehehehe... ;D Beijo!

Lust Lotu's: Você, de fato, falou tudo: o encontro antes da luta foi fundamental tanto para o Naruto quanto para a Hinata. Isso tudo além de ser uma das cenas mais lindas, românticas e perfeitas de todo o mangá – na minha opinião, só perde para a imbatível declaração do 437. Sim, a ideia é mesmo essa de ela retribuir, foi daí mesmo que tirei o nome do capítulo ("Retribuição"). Ah, e o fato de ela confiar nele acima de todas as coisas... de acreditar nele... de esperar por ele... aaaaaaaaaaaaah, meu coração vai derreter! Não consigo falar de NaruHina sem ficar assim, toda boba! =D Eles são lindos, eles são fofos, eles são perfeitos! (olhinho do gato do Shrek)

Melhor parar por aqui, antes que eu surte definitivamente! hehehe Beijo!

Hissatomi: Fico muito grata mesmo por você ter gostado do capítulo! E obrigada por se mostrar disposta a esperar pelos capítulos, isso alivia um pouco a minha culpa pela demora – embora, é claro, eu permaneça procurando postar por aqui o mais rápido possível. Espero – sempre – que o atraso nas atualizações compense, então tomara que você tenha gostado desse novo post!

Ah, nem me fale dessa história de o Naruto ainda não ter ido falar com a Hinata depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu entendo que o tio Kishi tem que desenvolver o lado político do mangá, coisa da qual eu gosto, inclusive, mas deixar essa janela IMENSA e sem explicação está realmente me deixando indignada. Espero que ele reserve um capítulo no mínimo espetacular com os dois para compensar essa lacuna, ou eu não respondo por mim! hahahahaha Beijo!


End file.
